The present invention relates to a new improved quartz watch and more particularly to a new type of waterproof watch case, especially adapted for quartz watches.
It is a wellknown fact, in the watch-making industry, that the case is an essential element of the watch. For various reasons, the watch case has to be waterproof and damp-proof. Present metallic cases are mostly monoblock or have a screwing-in base.
Any winders and press-members have to go through these cases, and because of this, joints are necessary to ensure tightness of the assembly. But with time, these joints become caked up with dirt and harden, which reduces tightness. And, at the present stage of the technique, winders and press-members are still necessary for setting the watch to the right time.
It is also known that in the mechanism of a quartz watch the press-member actuates a spring which makes a contact between the positive pole of the battery and the negative pole of the electronic module containing the watch-setting program. Depending on the nature of the pulse delivered by the press-member, the hands are then brought forward, either minute by minute (short pulse), or hour by hour (average pulse) or continuously (slow pulse). But with this solution, the presence of a press-member necessitates joints which, with time, will diminish the tightness of the whole assembly.
It is the object of the present invention to overcome the aforesaid drawbacks by proposing an improved quartz watch which is perfectly waterproof and in which time-setting does not necessitate to use press-members or winders, i.e. pin members traversing the watch case.
The improved watch according to the invention, of the type constituted by an electronic mechanism with quartz resonator, placed inside a monobloc rigid case, covered by a protective glass, and in which the mechanism does not rest on the bottom of the case and comprises a watch time-setting system by electrical contact between the positive pole of the battery and the negative pole of the electronic module containing the time-setting program, is characterized in that:
on the one hand, the rear face of the mechanism comprises means directed so as to face the bottom of the watch case, and make an electrical contact between the two said poles, PA1 and on the other hand, the bottom of the watch case is produced from a semi-rigid material, capable of becoming elastically deformed under a force, so that the effect of said force exerted on the bottom actuates the means designed to make a contact between said two poles, for setting the mechanism to the right time. PA1 the deforming force is a pressure but could also be a traction; PA1 the electrical contactor is constituted by a metal plate which conducts electricity and which is supple and elastic, and known as contact plate, for example a plate in copper or copper-plated steel; said plate is fixed at one end to the cock of the electronic watch mechanism in order to form the positive pole of the battery, whereas the other end of said plate is free and can be brought into contact with the negative pole of the electronic module under the effect of a force exerted on the strip by the finger through the flexible base of the case; according to a special embodiment, and for safety's sake, the fixed end of the plate is also attached to a second anchoring point on the mechanism; PA1 the watch case is monobloc, made from a rigid plastic material, and comprises no opening except for that designed to receive the glass; PA1 the watch case is made from an injected or machined plastic material; PA1 the thickness of the bottom of the case decreases progressively from the case periphery towards its center, but it increases close to said center, so as to form a projection by which a pressure can be exerted with the finger on the plate which faces said projection from inside the case; PA1 the watch case is made of metal, but comprises a built-in plastic bottom, the thickness of which reduces progressively from the periphery towards the center; PA1 the bottom of the case is zigzag-pleated so as to be able to receive a deforming pressure, from the finger for example.
A digital display watch is already described in German Utility Model No. 76 15209, in which the watch case, in plastic material, is provided at the front with two parts which may be subjected to the action of a pressure deforming it elastically. Said deformable parts are used to actuate contacts, causing the display of either the hours and the minutes, or the minutes and the seconds. This is therefore a time-display system, and not a system for setting a watch to the correct time. The physical structure, functions, and results of this device are different from those aimed at in the invention. Moreover, the combination of the teaching of this Utility Model with the time-setting electronic module was not at all obvious since, on the one hand, the functions used are not the same, and on the other hand, the time-setting electronic module had to be adapted, meaning that, the shape and functions of the contact plate had to be modified by lengthening said plate and moving its anchoring point so as to ensure elasticity.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,244,044 describes a watch in which the control and corrections are carried out by pressing on the glass which is removably mounted. This is again a different structure.
Advantageously and in practice, in the watches according to the invention: